The Dead Call
by xtubbyx
Summary: One day on shore, Ten years at sea. That was her curse and why she hadn't seen her son since she sent him to his father.
1. Prologue

Porlouge

The ship creaked as the wind rushed through the rigging, urging the ship on words through the water. The Ship, in years past would of had grown men quaking in their boots if they caught sight of it. Now they almost welcome it if they ever happen to see it.

The Ships name was The Flying Dutchman and it was almost unrecognisable from the plague ship it had been thirty years previously. It was finally doing the job it was supposed to. It's captain was a reluctant one, but the job was done none the less. The Captains name was Wilhelmina Turner, or Mina to her friends.

It has been nearly thirty years since she became captain, and in that time she had sailed to places she hadn't even know existed. The world was a lot bigger than she had ever imagined. She's seen from a far, lands that where not on any map she'd ever seen. While she herself wasn't able to go a shore, she was able to send her father to explore for her. It was during these explorations that they came across Westeros. They'd felt the pull of those that had died at sea and needed ferrying to the afterlife. They'd answered the call and found that this continent had it's own breed of pirates, who called themselves the Iron Born. Their ruling house's unofficial moto amused her, 'What Is Dead May Never Die'. She can say from experience that the Iron Born die just like any other men, and unlike Barbosa and Jack, and herself to a certain degree, they stay dead.

It was here she met Him. The father of her son.


	2. Chapter 1

**I know some things might be wrong and may be out of order timeline wise but I did it so that it would work for this story. I also know that Ned is a bit out of character but this is my story. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter One**

Answering the call, they'd emerged from the water to find the wrecks of two ships and one that was barely holding itself together. As they approached, the biggest difference Wilhelmina noticed with these ships compared to the like's of the Dutchman and The Black Pearl was that the ships didn't carry canons. In fact, she'd later learn, that gunpowder and all weapons to do with it hadn't been discovered in this part of the world. When engaging in battle their aim seemed to be to ram the enemy ship, causing it to sink, or to board it and take out the ships crew. The Dutchman would defiantly stand out. If she let's her be seen. Only those she wants to see the Dutchman can see her, a nifty little trick she'd found she could do. After twelve years as captain of the Dutchman, she was still figuring out all her magical quirks.

When they approached the ships, they found that there were still survivors both on the crippled ship and in the water. The ship was flying a flag with a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green background. Flying alongside it was a grey wolf on a white flag. As the Dutchman cut it's way through the wreckage, she looked into the water and saw a black flag with a golden Kraken on it floating in the water. She grimaced as she saw it. After everything she still hated the damn beast.

She didn't have to give an order before her crew where collecting those that needed ferrying while she and her father looked for those that had survived and would live another day. They found three in total in the water, all wearing the sigil of the merman and she assumed they where from that ship. Once they where all on board the Dutchman she had them draw up alongside the ship. She manipulated the glamour to make anyone on the ship keeping watch think they saw the ship approach from afar. Looking it over she grimaced. The ship wasn't going anywhere, she could see where it had been rammed and water was now pissing in. As they approached the ship she could see movement of the remaining crew scrambling onto the deck ready to defend against an enemy.

Approaching the side she shouted over "We come in peace. We are here to help and have picked up some of your men that have fallen overboard." she could see the men pause, not sure what to do. To show them she was telling the truth she had a few of her men help the three men they had picked up stand and walk them over to the side. Once they where spotted she could hear muttering from the other ship before someone shouted "Send for Lord Manderly and Lord Stark" and one of the crew scurried across the deck and disappeared into the captains quarters.

As they waited she felt her father walk up beside her and she turned her head slightly and said out of the corner of her mouth. "Spread the word quietly for the men to be ready encase there's any trouble. We have the advantage, lets keep it." She saw her father nod and disappear into the crowd, whispering in the ear of each man as he passed.

Commotion on the deck on the ship below caught her attention again and as she watched, three men and the man that had disappeared before, stepped out onto the deck. All of the men wore armour. One had the merman sigil on his breast. The second man had the sigil of the wolf while the last man had what looked like a black lizard. The man with the Wolf stepped forward and addressed Wilhelmina "I am Lord Edward Stark, may I have the name of are rescuer?"

"Wilhelmina Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman." she said while walking towards the gangplank that her crew was moving into position. "Do you have many injured?"

"Some, the Ironborn caught us by surprise in the dark." he said while looking out towards the wrecks. She watched as he brought his attention back to her. "Turner. I do not believe I know that name."

"I'm not from around these parts. We saw the wreckage and decided to investigate."

At her words she could see him take a good look at her ship and realise how different it was. She watched him eye the gunports. They where closed but she knew that the canons where being loaded at this minute and where ready for the shutters to go up for the canons to fire. He'd probaly never seen something like them before. Before anymore could be said the crippled ship let out an almighty groan and gave a jerk as if it was getting ready to go down. They needed to get of that ship now.

"Grab what you need quickly. That ship isn't going to last much longer." As if to prove her point the ship groaned again which had the crew jumping into action. The gangplank had been put in place and the first of the men started helping their injured across onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. They where sent below deck straight away to receive treatment while the rest of the crew abanded the sinking ship. The man that had introduced himself as Lord Stark was the last to cross and it was just in time as they'd only just removed the gangplank when the ship went down.

As the strangers gathered together on her deck, warily keeping an eye on her crew, she took the chance to eye them up close. Only half of them looked like sailors, in clothing similar to her own crews, which aloud for ease of movement that the armour that the rest of the men wore didn't allow. Approaching Lord Stark, who she assumed was the one in charge, she said "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman. I am Wilhelmina Turner, as I said before. Your injured are below being seen to. We will take you to land or your closest ship if that is what comes first."

"We owe you our thanks Captain. I am Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbour." he said while trying to catch his breath. He was a large man and the climb over the gangplank had taken it out of him. The mam that stood beside him was completely different in contrast. A small, slight man who stepped forward and introduced himself as Lord Howland Reid. He was a quite man, however Wilhelmina could see the intelligence in his eyes and watched as he eyed a couple of her men that kept their hands on the hilts of their swords, watching for trouble.

"We are at war." Lord Stark brought her attention back to him when he spoke "If we head further south we may be able to get to Seagard, which is where we where originally trying to reach, but it will mean going further into Iron Born waters. Or we could head back north which would be safer. As you saw the Iron Born aren't exactly friendly and we're on a short time frame." He looked lost. Like someone that was trying to be strong but really didn't have a clue what he was doing.

While still looking at Lord Stark she called over her shoulder "Mr Turner." Her father arrived at her side quickly, having been watching from near by.

"We have our heading. Have watches set up, and with Lord Starks permission, add his men to them as well. That way if a ship is spotted they can identify it as friend or foe. Have quarters set up for Lords Stark, Manderly and Reid and bunks for their crew."

"Aye Captain Turner" he said while smiling at her before turning and heading for his second in command to set their heading and carry out her orders.

It seemed her, guests, had caught the obvious relation between herself and her father as Lord Stark was looking between her and where her father had disappeared to with curiosity. "My father." she said before they could ask and started leading them up to the wheel where they would be out of the way of the crew working below. She'd had a structure set up at the rear of the ship where she could be out in the open but still be protected somewhat from the elements. Her quarters where her private space, where she went when she wanted to be alone but sometimes she liked to just sit back and watch her crew.

Inviting the three men to have a seat at the table she offered them a drink which they all accepted. Sending for the drinks and some food she joined them at the table as she felt the ship lurch into movement. Her father was carrying out her orders. Settling herself across from Lord Stark and taking her hat of, leaving her bandana on, she studied him. He had a long face, dark hair and grey eyes that looked weary. As if the world rested on his shoulders.

"So tell me my Lords, just what have I got myself involved in?" she said watching the three of them. While she wasn't in any danger, they didn't know that and she was curious about this war Lord Stark talked of earlier. It may mean that she'll be sticking around for a while if there is to be more dead to collect.

"We are part of the rebellion. The crown prince kidnapped my sister and when my father and brother went to negotiate getting her back The King had my father and brother killed. He now expects me to arrive in the capital, Kings Landing, in order for him to judge my loyalty. My father was Warden of the North. My brother his heir and so those loyal to my family have been called answered the with rebellion. My sisters betrothed along with the Lord of the Vale are also with us. We are on are way to Riverrun, the seat of Lord Hoster Tully who is Lords over the Riverlands, and the father to the Lady my brother was betrothed to. We hope he will join us." She felt sorry for him, she could guess the price he will need to pay to get this Hoster Tully to join the war and from the resigned look in his eyes he knew it to.

With her eyes locked with his, and an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach she nodded her head at him while saying "I've no idea who any of those people or any of those places are but it doesn't sound good. We'll get you to Seagard. Do you have a map so I can have my crew familiarise themselves with it? We'll weigh anchor at sunset. With the speed this ship goes there's a good chance of something going wrong traveling in unknown waters in the dark.", and maybe she wanted to delay his leaving a little longer. She was interrupted from her staring contest by the food and drink arriving along with her father who settled down In the seat beside her and took a flagon for himself.

"Everything sorted?" she asked him.

" Aye. Welch is setting up some bunks now for they're men and I sent Joe down with some food and water. I'll take first watch tonight so one of them can take my cabin. I'm afraid two of you will have to share an other."

"We couldn't kick you out of your bedbed Sir, I'll more than happily sleep with the men" Lord Reid spoke up in protest.

"Your fine, take the bed." her father said, waving away the protest, "I'm swapping over with Flynn during the night who'll take over the second watch, so I'll take his bed."

"Wyman you take your own cabin, I'll share with Howland" Lord Stark spoke up to immediate protest from his fellow Lords.

"Ned your the highest ranked, your Warden of the North you should get your own cabin" Lord Wyman spoke up but Wilhelmina got the impression he was only doing it because society dictated that he should otherwise he'd be more than happy to just take the cabin. Luckily for him Lord Stark wasn't having any of it and insisted he take the cabin.

Once that was sorted Lord Howland remembered her asking about a map and said that he had one and produced the map from the bag at his side. Spreading it out on the table Wilhelmina and her father looked it over. Lord Stark pointed out a rough area on where they where on the West side of Westeros. She figured a couple of days, a week at most would bring them into Seagard if the weather was in their favour.

"So where exactly are you from Captain Turner?" Lord Wyman asked her once they'd made plans for what they'd do next.

"I was born in a place called London, the capitol of England. However after my mother died I left to look for my father. During the journey my ship was attacked and destroyed. Luckily I was found by a passing ship and was taken to Port Royal. It's grown to be a major city and bustling harbour town situated on the western end of Palisadoes in Jamaica. There I was taken in by Governor Swann who had a daughter the same age as myself." she smiled to herself thinking about her sister, the person she trusted most in the world.

"I've never heard of any of those places" Lord Stark said while looking intrigued.

"The world is a large place my Lord, I don't think anyone will ever know all that it holds." she said to him locking eyes again. There was just something about him that drew her in.

"How does a Governor's ward become the Captain of a ship such as this." Lord Wyman asked her. She'd seen him eyeing the workings of the ship and caught the interest in his eyes.

Laughing slightly she simply said "That is a long story."

"Well we have a couple of days at least. I'd like to know more about the woman that saved our lives. We are in your debt." Lord Stark said to her. Looking at him she found no alterative motive in his eyes. He seemed genuinely curious about her. Taking a deep breath she nodded slightly and ignored the cautious look her father gave her.

"It all started the day we attended the promotion ceremony for Captain Norrington, or Commodore as he became. Elizabeth, my sister, fell from the fort's battlements, but was rescued by the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow." she paused here as she could see the surprise on there faces when see mentioned a pirate.

"Despite the fact that Sparrow had saved my sister's life, My father and Norrington ordered him to be taken in to custody to await a hanging. Jack escaped but was later recaptured and locked up." she smiled to herself recalling the memory.

"That night, Port Royal came under attack by the crew of the Black Pearl. Pirates under the command of Captain Barbossa. During the assault, Elizabeth was kidnapped from the our home and was taken aboard the Black Pearl. The following day, while Norrington was setting up a search party for Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow and myself took the fleets fastest ship, the _Interceptor_ and set of to rescue Elizabeth in Isla de Muerta, the home of the cursed gold. It was then I learned the truth about my father and what had become of him." she didn't elaborate on that just yet.

"Thankfully we where successful, with some help from Norrington's men of the Dauntless. As a pirate Jack was sentenced for execution at Fort Charles even after saving Elizabeth for the second time. That didn't set right with me and so with the help of Jack's crew, who had taken over the Black Pearl, I was able to let Jack escape the hangman's noose. While my sister and me where closer than ever my relationship with my adopted father was never the same again." she watched their faces at this revelation and was pleased to see they didn't judge her to harshly for releasing a pirate. If her father noticed that she watched Lord Stark the most he never let on.

"A year passed by with no real issues until Lord Cutler Beckett arrived in Port Royal with his associate Ian Mercer. He had warrants for our arrests for helping Jack escape his execution. He made a deal with me. If I brought him Jack's compass, then the charges against Elizabeth and myself would be dropped." Lord Howland interrupted her here and asked "May I ask what a compass is?"

"A compass is an instrument used for navigation and orientation. It shows the directions of North, South, East and West on the compass face as abbreviated initials. When the compass is used, it can be aligned with the corresponding geographic directions, so, for example, the "N" mark on the compass would always point to the north."

When they still looked confused at her explanation she reached into her jacket and pulled out her own compass and handed it over to Lord Reid. He opened it up and from where she was sitting she could see the needle jumping around before settling, pointing the opposite direction they where heading. She could tell the three of the where intrigued as the compass got passed along between them. With every time it moved, the needle jumped again to stay pointing north.

"What was so important about Jack's compass?" Lord Stark asked her, wanting to hear more of her story.

"Jack's compass doesn't point North. It points to what ever you want most in the world. And the thing Beckett wanted most in the world was a way to destroy every last pirate and their way of life. He wanted to use the compass to find it. So I reluctantly set out to find Jack. Only to be tricked into settling his debt with Davy Jones, who was Captain of the Dutchman then. It was then I was reunited with my father. While I was on the Dutchman Elizabeth had been freed by her father and had found Jack herself. Jack was trying to find leverage over Davy Jones due to his debt and Elizabeth also got tricked into helping him. I managed to escape the Dutchman and found them on the island that Jones had hidden his chest. In the end Beckett ended up getting the chest and ruled the seas through Jones by blackmail. It all came to ahead with the pirates gathering together against Beckett and Jone's. The Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl went head to head and In the midst of the chaos, I stabbed the heart of Davy Jones and replaced him as the new captain of the Dutchman. Beckett not having realised that the Dutchman was now under my command entered the battle and got the shock of his life when the Dutchman turned on him alongside the Pearl."

There. It was a short watered down version but it was the truth none the less. She saw her father relax beside her and raised her eyebrow slightly at him. Have a little faith father, she wasn't an simpleton. Throwing the whole truth on people that hadn't grown up or seen the legends was asking a bit much of them. Even her watered down version seemed to have rattled them. Looking at their faces she could see the shock.

"So your a pirate." Lord Manderly said only to get warning looks from his two companions.

However she just smiled and said "In a way. I don't raid, pillage, and plunder and won't let anyone that does be apart of my crew but I live for the sea." Her answer seemed to appease them, as they lost some of the wariness that had creeped in once Lord Manderly asked his question.

Seeing the sun getting lower in the sky and a chill setting into the air she decided it would be best to take this inside her quarters. Standing up she lead them down the stairs and through the double doors to the Captains quarters. As they past two cabins on the way she paused and gestured to the two doors on each side on the hall.

"These will be your cabins. The single cabin is on the right, Lord Manderly, and the double on the left. My quarters are through those doors there." she said while pointing to the double doors further down the hall. "We'll be eating in my quarters and it will be served in an hour. You can either join me now or retire until dinner."

Lord Manderly took the chance to retire and opened the door to her fathers cabin and entered. Lord Reid looked at Lord Stark and something passed between them that she didn't understand before he said " I'll just freshen up a bit and join you after." before scurrying though the left door. Her Father had stayed on deck so it was just Lord Stark and herself left in the hall.

It was then she became aware of the buzzing tension that had been running through her since he arrived on her ship. He was a handsome man, In her eyes, and it had been quite some time since she'd felt a lovers touch. Turing back around she led the way to he doors and opened them. Walking through she heard Lord Stark follow her in and close the doors behind him. Heading to a table at the side of the cabin she took of her jacket and her bandana, letting her hair fall around her face and ran her fingers through it. Watching Lord Stark in her mirror she watched as he removed his armour leaving him in the leather jerkin and under shirt. To distract herself she said over her shoulder "Their should be rum and water on the table, help your self to whichever you like." she saw him head toward it and lift the rum and pour two cups before turning towards her.

Slowly he approached her until his chest was up against her back and leaned in to set the cup on the table. She held her breath as she felt the heat of his body against hers. She twisted her head to the side slightly so that when he pulled back their face where mere inches apart her chin nearly resting on her own shoulder. She could feel his breath on her cheek when he said "I will most likely have to take on my brothers betrothal." Making a decision, she twisted her body round to face him, looked up at him and said "All the more reason to have a bit of fun while you still can." His lips crashed down on hers as soon as the words where out of her mouth.

It was a fast and furious kiss. She'd expected him to be gentle but was pleasantly surprised with the passion he brought forward. Their hand's started tearing at the layers of clothes as she started pushing him towards the door to her bedroom. By the time they made it against the bedpost of her bed she'd already lost most of her clothes and his where undone hanging of his shoulders. With him leaning against the bedpost, her hands came up to his shoulders and pushed the clothes down his arms leaving him naked from the waist up. Placing kisses on his chest she let her hands wonder down to his waist where she undid his belt and let his sword drop to the ground before starting to unlace his trousers. While she did that he was pressing kisses down her neck and his own hands where mapping out her body. Once she had his trousers undone and down his legs he kicked himself out of them before taking her by surprise by lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed and following her down. With his body he pinned her under him they proceeded to make hard passionate love until they both collapsed in exhaustion. "Well it would seem Lord Howland might get his own cabin after all." she said with a laugh. Lord stark chuckled beside her and pulled her in against him where they dozed of.

Her father knocked on her quarter doors half an hour later to let them know that dinner was nearly ready. She could hear the amusement in his voice as he told them to make themselves respectable for company. Tilting her head up to look at him with a satisfied smile on her face she said "Well Lord Stark, I think we better get up and dressed." Leaning his head down to her and capturing her lips in a kiss, this one more gentler but still just as passionate, he said "Call me Ned." before getting up and gathering both there clothes. The next few days where going to be interesting.

 **Well. Something a bit different I think. Hope you all like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Spelling mistake of Lord Reed in the previous chapter. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Two**

By the time the two of them where dressed and had made their way back into her dinning area she could feel that the ship had come to a stop for the night. It listed and rolled with the gentle swells and gave of a soothing rocking motion. They spent the remaining alone time making out with Mina pinned against her desk with Ned's hand explore under her loose shirt. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin where his hands travelled. They where interrupted by a knock on the door and Ned sat down at the table to cool down while she straightened her clothes before saying "Come in."

Lord Reid entered her quarters with a knowing smirk on his face as he looked them over. Seeing that he obviously already knew what they'd been doing she sat herself down beside Ned and gestured for Lord Reed to join them. Pouring them all some wine they waited for Lord Manderly to show up. Having had enough of the silence she asked "So you heard the story of where I come from, where do Lord Stark and Lord Reed call home."

"The Starks are the Wardens of the North and are the ruling family. The Starks seat is the ancient castle of Winterfell." Ned stated and she could hear the pride in his voice as he talked of his home. "The North is the largest region in the seven kingdoms however the region is sparsely populated, with vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snow-capped mountains, speckled with tiny villages and holdfasts. Its climate is cold and harsh in winter and occasionally it will snow in summer." she smiled at him slightly and said "Only the strong survive." he didn't reply but she got a small smile.

Lord Reed took over then "My family, House Reed of Greywater Watch is a principal family of the North. We rule the crannogmen. Small men who live in swamps and marshes in the Neck which is one of the southernmost regions of the North. Covered in swamp and bog, it divides the north from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, A natural boarder." Well that would be one place she'd avoid. She'd had enough swamps and bogs for one lifetime. The North however did sound fascinating even If she would always prefer the sea. Not that she would have the choice.

A knock on her door drew there attention and she called for them to enter and found it was Lord Manderly and her father. Behind them came Joe and two other members of the crew with the food. Pouring two more glasses of wine while the food was set on the table, Wilhelmina tried to ignore the look on her father's face. Normally when a father finds a man sleeping with his daughter his first reaction would be to drive the fear of god into said man, but not her father. He was enjoying watching the two of them squirm.

Continuing on with the conversation from before she asked Lord Manderly about himself. He was the oldest of the three at near forty. "The Manderly's are one of the Starks most loyal houses. We control White Harbor, a seaport on the east cost and the North's only city. The Manderly's originated from the Reach but after we where driven out we were given sanctuary and lands by House Stark in exchange for their pledge of fealty. I have two young sons Wendal and Wylis."

She was impressed at the amount of loyalty the Stark name seemed to inspire. Granted these where only two men but from looking over the map, only great respect or terrible fear could of ruled over that amount of land for so long. And she didn't see a hint of fear in these men.

"What are you plans then for the oncoming war?" she asked curious.

"At the minute, trying to get as many alias as we can. We have the Vale. I was fostered there under Lord Jon Arryn and when Aerys, the King, called for my head he raised his banners instead. The Lord of the Storm lands, Robert Baratheon, has also joined us. He was fostered at the Vale as well and we have become good friends. He is also my sister betrothed." he paused to take a drink, as he opened his mouth to continue talking they where interrupted by the sound of shouting ad then the boom of a cannon being fired. She was on her feet grabbing her sword and pistols before the echo and finished. She saw the confused looks on the faces of the three northern lords, having never heard a cannon before.

Before she could explain her door flew open and Flynn flew in "We've got company. One of Lord Stark's men spotted a Ironborn ship approaching. We sent a warning shot."

Glancing quickly at the still confused Lords she said to Flynn "They'll not understand what that is. Prepare the men, get the cannons loaded and bring up the anchor or release it." He nodded at her before running back out the door, shouting orders the whole way. Her father followed after him, most likely to take the wheel. Turning back to Ned as she finished putting her jacket on she said "You'll be best staying here, but I know I cant make you so be careful" before leaning in a giving him a quick kiss, not caring that Lord Manderly was here, before running out of the cabin.

The deck was organised chaos. She didn't worry about her men, they knew what they where doing. She was however concerned about the Northern men getting in the way. Heading for the bridge she looked out into the darkness trying to spot the ship. As she reached her father she heard the shout of "Anchor's up" and immediately the sails came down to catch the wind.

"They're trying to manoeuvre round us, to come at us from the side." her father said from where he was spinning the wheel.

"They want to ram us." she stated "They don't know the side is our most dangerous part" she smiled looking towards the cannon's that where being loaded. "This won't be a fair fight at all." The sound of boots on the deck drew her attention to Ned and Lord Reed climbing the steps onto the platform.

Flynn came at their rear and before they could say anything he looked to her and said "Cannons ready Captain."

"Wait for my order" she said to him and he retreated back down to the deck, still in ear shot for her order. Again she scoured the darkness and spotted the ship approaching. 'The fools' she thought to herself with just a slight hint of excitement. She didn't have to say anything before her father was steering the Dutchman into the perfect position and she could see the alarm on Ned and Lord Reed's face before she yelled "Fire."

She heard Flynn echo her yell before the only sounds to be heard where the BOOM BOOM BOOM of the cannon fire and the smell of burning gunpowder. The crash and the creaking of wood told her that they had hit there target before the approaching ship erupted in flames. Bodies could be seen jumping overboard to escape the burning ship and start swimming away from the wreck.

"What was that." she heard from her side, where Ned had joined her looking out onto the water.

"Cannon's, quite handy in a fight." He turned to look at her and she could see that he was trying to wrap his head around what he had just witnessed. Lord Reed didn't seem to be much better standing on Ned's other side. She laughed at there faces. Turning to her father she aid "Take us in. We have some prisoners to collect." he understood her double meaning, they had souls to collect.

Ten Ironborn in total where packed way into the brig while she sent the dead on their way before she retired to her quarters. She'd left Ned and Lord Reed in the capable hands of her father, who was explaining the working of the cannon to the intrigued Lords. Deciding to risk it she decided to forgo dropping the anchor and simply had the sails put away and with a simple touch of her hand to the side of the ship she gave the command for the Dutchman to stay in place.

Opening the door to her cabin she entered expecting it to be empty, only to find Ned sitting at the table. She shed her jacket as she approached the table and set it over one of the chairs. Without saying a word she walked towards her bed chamber where she removed her pistols, setting them on the table beside the bed. Heard the footfalls of Ned following her in as she unbuckled her belt and hung it up on the end of the bed. Old habits died hard and she like having her weapons close by. She heard the jingling of Ned unbuckling his own belt before hanging it up beside her own. Still not saying anything he came up behind her and with an hand on her shoulder he spun her around to face him. Simply standing there she looked up at him, waiting on his next move. Moving his hand of her shoulder to the back of her neck so she couldn't escape, he leant down to capture her mouth. With his other hand he took a gentle hold of her cheek and deepened the kiss. Her own hands came up and buried themselves in his hair and throw herself into the kiss.

Once breath was needed the broke the kiss only for Ned to start trailing kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more access and he took full advantage. She was going to have marks in the morning and she didn't care as long as he didn't stop. As his lips worked on her neck his hands started undoing her shirt, pushing it of her shoulders leaving her bare. He was quick to move south until he was circling her nipple. His hot breath on the sensitive area had her arching into him which drove him to capture her nipple with his mouth. She let out a groan at the warm heat and tugged at his hair which only urged him on.

Walking backwards she drew him towards the bed and once her legs hit the side he released her and lowered her down onto it. Staying standing he took of his own shirt before reaching down to his trousers and taking them of, he reached for her own trousers and removed them as well. With both of them naked she moved up the bed so her head was resting on the pillows. He joined her, leaning over her and took the neglected nipple into his mouth. His chin bumped the key to her heart that hung on a silver chain around her neck as he sucked on her nipple. As he did his hands moved down her stomach before dipping into her private area where he started to gently rub his fingers alone her lips. Her hips arched of the bed into his touch, looking for more pressure but he simple kept a gentle rhythm which tour a frustrated groan from her.

Moving his mouth of her breast he started kissing down her stomach, following the same line his fingers had before until he reached her pussy. Using both hands he spread her lips and took her clit into his mouth. This time she groaned in pleasure . While his mouth was busy he slipped a finger into her and played with her a few times before slipping a second finger in. It feels incredible, like there's fire spreading through her whole body. Just as she's close to exploding he stops and sits up to lean over her. He guides himself to her entrance, and pushes forward to the hilt inside her. He pauses for a moment, her eyes locking with his, and something passes between them. It's like he's looking into her soul. He starts to move while keeping his eye's locked with hers and it makes the whole thing seem even more intimate. She can feel the fire building again and as her muscles contract around him he moves his hand in between them to rub circles on her clit. That sends her over the edge and she bites down on his shoulder to muffle her yell. Her climax set's of his own and as she comes down from hers he thrusts his hips erratically against her until he spills himself inside her, coating her walls with his sperm. Collapsing on top of her they both struggle to catch their breath. When Ned rolls of to the side, slipping from her in the process, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her so her head is resting on his chest.

They both drift of to the rocking of the ship.

...

At first she's not sure what wakes her from her sleep, but as she comes round she can feel the power. A wind rushes through the cabin carrying a whisper that only she can hear and her hand comes up to clutch the key around her neck. She goes to get out of the bed only to be stopped by the arms that are wrapped around her. Detangling herself from Ned without waking him was hard work but she managed, and she grabbed a robe before heading to the doors out onto the rear of the ship.

She stood there looking out onto the black sea. _Calypso._ She was in the form of Tia Dalma, her dark skin shinning in the moonlight. She didn't acknowledge her arrival, happy to simple watch the wave crash against the Dutchman.

"Dare tis a touch of destiny around you again, Wilhelmina Turner. Your lover das well. Be carful yo don fal to hard, ma Captain."

Mina felt her blood run cold at her words. The last time she'd heard those words, she'd ended up the captain of the Flying Dutchman soon after. She dreaded to think what it meant for Ned. "What do you mean?" not really expecting an answer.

"I canny say. But der is magic in da air thad I do nad like." and with her words she disappeared as if she'd never been there. Continuing to watch the waves Mina tried to figure out what she could of meant. She was no closer to figuring it out when the sun started to rise and she retreated back to bed, curling up against Ned once again.

Sleep however evaded her and she spent her time studying the sleeping man beside her. He looked younger, more relaxed as he slept and she couldn't resist bringing her hand up the his chest and starting to draw circles around his nipples. Her action woke him slightly but sleep still held him under. Deciding it was time to wake him up she moved the furs of they're bodies before kneeling beside his hips. She grabbed his dick and gave it a few gentle jerks which had him tossing slightly in his sleep but he stayed under. Leaning down so that her mouth was over the tip she blew softly, causing him to jerk in her hand. Lowering her mouth over him she took him into her mouth so that she was circling his tip. Flicking her tongue along the slit she watched him through her eyelashes as he jerked awake and looked down at her. Seeing what she was doing drew a moan from his lips as he dug his head into the pillow under his head. Now that he was awake she lowered her mouth further down his dick, hollowing her checks and sucking as she went. When he hit the back of her throat she brought her hand up to circle what was left and jerked while continuing to suck. His hips started to rise and fall of the bed in time with her movements while groans and whimpers left his lips. When his movements became erratic she knew he must of been close, and sure enough not two seconds later he spoke up, warning her "I'm close." Ignoring him she continued her movements until he exploded, spilling his essence down her throat. She sucked until she was sure she had got every drop before pulling up of him with a plop. Ned was trying to catch his breath at the top of the bed, chest heaving, and she moved up to lie beside him.

Turning his head on the pillow to look at her he said "Now that Is a fine way to be woken." with a satisfied smile on his face. Trailing her fingers along his chest she relaxed down beside him, head on his chest listening to his heart beat trying to slow itself down. His arm worked it's way around her so that his fingers could trail up and down her spine at the small of her back. She felt the moment he tensed when he felt the scars from her whipping, her punishment from Davy Jones. She knew what he was going to ask before the words left his mouth. "Who did this?" he said as he sat up. He used his hand to push her shoulder down towards the bed so that he could get a good look at the scars. The five pale lashes stood out against her tanned skin and she shivered as he ran his fingers alone the longest, the last one struck.

"The previous owner of this ship was a cruel man. He delighted in taking his pain out on other people. These where from my hands slipping of a rope. But the lashes on me weren't the cruellest thing he did that day." she could see her look at her with dread on his face as he asked "What did he do?"

"He made my father do the whipping." she could see the anger in his face as soon as she said it. "and he did it?"

"Do not judge him harshly. He didn't have a choice. It was either he did it or leave me to the mercy of Bo'sun, a man who delighted in ripping flesh from bone with every swing. Taking on the job, my father aloud me to walk away with just a few scars."

She watched as his eyes cleared slightly of the murderous rage that had been brewing and simply turned angry on her behalf. Turning back over so that she was lying on her back she looked up at him, inviting him to join her. Taking the hint he lowered himself back down onto the bed. Lying down on his side beside her he leaned in an kissed her. It started of gentle, a quick meeting of the lips before retreating and then returning again but she quickly got frustrated with it and tried deepening the kiss. She could feel his smile against her lips as he retreated enough that while his lips where still touching hers there was no pressure against them. She groaned out in frustration, her mouth opening slightly as she did and Ned took that opportunity to claim her mouth. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he caressed her tongue with his own. Moving so that he was over her he continued dominating her mouth while one his hands made it's way down her body to her pussy, where his fingers made quick work slipping inside to feel foe her wetness. He pumped his fingers into her a few time before he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, all the way to the hilt where he paused and waited for her to adjust to his size.

She flexed her hips and squeezed around him, needing him to move and he drew his hips back until he was neatly slipping out of her before he slowly eased back into her. It was torture, not matter what way she positioned her hips she couldn't get him to speed up. Her heels dug into the bed as she used them as leverage to push herself up into him an used her inner muscles to hold onto his cock. She was having n effect on him, with every move she made he gritted his teeth against the need to pound into her but he held on. Sitting back on his heel he positioned her so that her ass was sitting on the edge of his knees while his fingers started playing with her clit. She was nearly delirious by the time he finally leaned forward again, grabbing a hold of her legs and hooking them into the crook of his arms. With her legs pushed up towards her chest, his thrusts went even deeper than before and she cried out in pleasure as he started pounding into her. With three thrust he had her coming, his name a jumbled groan coming from her lips and he continued chasing his own orgasm. By the time he was ready to come she was on the edge again and as he roared out his orgasm she exploded again, this time unable to do more than whimper.

Releasing her legs from his hold he collapsed on top of her as her legs flopped down onto the bed, completely useless. Her whole body felt like jelly and she didn't care that Ned's whole weight was pinning her to the bed. She felt his lips pressing kisses to the side of her neck, his hot breath coming in pants before he seemed to get the strength to push himself up onto his elbows so that it was only his lower half was on her, which was still connected inside her. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her so she could claim his lips in a kiss. Even though neither of the where in any state to go again, she felt his hips flex against her and groaned as he twitched inside her. Pulling back he looked down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh how I wish I'd meet you earlier." he said to her and she felt her missing heart break slightly. Even if they'd meet earlier, she would never be able to give him what he needed. She was bound to the sea, him to his lands. He must of read something on her face but he didn't say anything, just smiled softly at her ad rolled to the side, slipping free of her which brought forth a moan from her lips. She was still sensitive. He looked over at her to make sure he hadn't hurt her but was pacified by the look of pleasure on her face. He almost looked smug when she looked over at him.

In the distance she could hear the sounds of the crew going about there duties and decided it was time to get up. Walking over to her wash bowl she cleaned herself of before getting dressed and leaving Ned to do the same. Entering her living quarters she saw Ned's armour sitting where he'd left it that night before. Running her fingers over the wolf etched into it she let her mind wonder to what it would of been like if she'd been in the position to be able to fight for her place at Ned's side. She didn't have the promise of armies his probable bride to be had, the most she could do was maybe scrounge up a couple ships of pirates that'd likely betray her in some way. No, he was better of taking this Tully girl as a wife. So why did she feel disappointed at that thought. She was brought out of her musings by hands on her shoulders. Somehow Ned had managed to sneak up on her and she berated herself for allowing that. When he saw what she was looking at he said "That's a Direwolf. The sigil of House Stark."

She smiled as she turned around to face him, chest to chest and said jokingly "hmm I thought there was something wolf like about you." He just huffed out a laugh before reaching around her for his fur cloak. Getting hungry she grabbed her own jacket and lead the way to the doors and proceeded to lead him down towards the stores. Grabbing some dried meat and bread she lead him back up to the deck and up to the helm where her father was at the wheel.

It was a calm day with the sun just starting to heat up and with the Dutchman sailing along at a steady pace she let herself relax into the chair under the annex to eat her breakfast with Ned. She could see her father tying to hide his smile out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him, passing Ned his share before pouring some milk into two mugs from the jug on the table. Her men knew she loved to have her breakfast here and always made sure to have a fresh pitcher of milk waiting for her. She may be a pirate but she wasn't starting of every morning drinking rum or wine. The cows and goats they keep below deck insured they always had a supply. She was surprised when she realised that she still need to eat, sleep and drink. She'd thought when she became captain that'd she'd merely exist but it seems when she took over as Captain, the Dutchman had started healing itself and all damage done by Jones started reversing itself. While she herself couldn't go, she sent her crew ashore to collect the supplies they needed. It was handy being able to appear anywhere in the sea you wanted with just a thought. Once you stepped foot onto the Dutchman you entered some sort of bubble, so that even the living could travel this way as long as the ship stayed in this world.

They where half way through there food when Lord Reed showed up. He looked like he'd been up for a while as he at down beside Ned and looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Sleep well Ned" he said innocently obviously being anything but. She heard her father choke on a laugh and she fought a blush that wanted to form on her cheeks. They weren't that loud, where they? Ned ignored Reed and simply said "Like a log." Lord Reed seemed to find this funny as he laughed but didn't say anymore as he poured his own mug of milk.

"Where're making good time, We should be in Saegard by tomorrow evening if everything goes smoothly." Lord Reed said to Ned, and she fought hard to push the lump in her throat down at his words. Ned simply nodded his head, seeming to get lost in his own head. Was it bothering him as much as it bothered her? Part of her hoped so. Seeing his friend's distance Lord Reed looked to her and said "What will you do with the Ironborn?"

"I thought I'd hand them over to what ever authority there is once we reach Seagard. I've no interest in keeping prisoners, they are simply a drain on resources." Lord Reed seemed to like her answer, as he nodded his head and agreed with her before standing up and saying "Lord Manderly has yet to surface from his room. I think I'll go check on him," before scurrying of down the steps and disappearing.

A comfortable silence descended over the three left on the deck, each happy enough to keep to their own thoughts as the Dutchman easily cut through the water bringing them closer to the inevitable goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Not quite sure about this chapter but here you go.**

 **Chapter Three**

They lay curled together, sweat drying on they're bodies after a furious round under the furs. They'd having returned to her cabin as the sun was setting to enjoy their last night together and Mina couldn't help but wish this could continue. She knew however that today they would make Seagard and she would end up having to say goodbye to this man. She didn't know how but he had gotten under her skin so completely without her even noticing. She felt comfortable and safe with him, like she'd never been before, even after only knowing him a couple of days. She found herself opening up to him, telling him of her childhood. Of how she was found of the wreck, of how the Governor took her in and her instant connection with Elizabeth and taking the younger girl under her wing, teaching her things her father would of never approved of her learning but would one day save her life. She went into more depth on the story of Jack, and how he wormed his way into her heart. Never as a lover but as the big brother she'd often found herself wishing for. She knew to trust Jack completely was jut asking for trouble but she knew Elizabeth and herself had managed to get under his skin as much as he theirs, her captaincy of the Dutchman was testament to that.

She was half lying across Ned, her fingers running patterns up along his side and she could feel him shivering every time she came across a sensitive section. His chest rumbled under her check as he talked of growing up in Winterfell, of his two brothers and younger sister. She liked the sound of Lyanna and told Ned so. She reminded her of Elizabeth and would like to meet her some day. As he speaks of the tourney at Harrenhall, of the Prince's interest in his sister, it was because of the similarities between Lyanna and Elizabeth that she found it a bit hard to believe the story of Lyanna's abduction. She could not see her going quietly. She remembered the fuss Elizabeth cooked up when she was taken from the mansion that night of the attack on Port Royal. She kept her thought's to herself though as the subject was clearly distressing for Ned. She just hoped that if her thought's on the matter where correct that it was resolved before it went too far.

He also told her of Robert Baratheon and Mina fought hard to keep her face clear of her thought's on the man. How Ned could think his friend would be a good match for his sister she will never understand and it only strengthened Mina's belief that all was not as it seemed in regards to Lyanna. She feared Ned was looking at what he wanted to see and not the truth that was in front of him. That'd he'd rather believe that his sweet sister had been kidnapped. Taken from her betrothed. Than the alternative of her having found someone she'd much rather sped her life with over her brother's best friend, who already had more bastards than he could count. She knew Robert Baratheon would never change his whoring ways and if Lyanna had in fact been kidnapped and Ned gets her back, she pities the girl. for she is sure that the girl will be expecred to marry Baratheon if he insists on claiming his prize. For that is what she has become to him. She keeps these thought's to herself as well.

They both avoided the topic of his likely betrothed, instead she asked questions on the different regions of Westeros wanting a more in depth knowledge of the area. Since Calypso had mentioned it she could feel the hint of magic. It was faint and growing fainter the further south they went, but it set her on edge, something was brewing in the far North. She listened as he answered all of her questions to the best of his ability until neither had anything more to say and lay there in silence. Ned eventually had enough of the silence and rolled them over until she was on her back with him leaning over her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. It was unlike any kiss they'd shared so far. Filled with passion and a longing for something more he poured himself into the kiss and stunning her at all the things he was leaving unsaid, knowing no good would come out of it. She lost herself in the kiss, her body tingling in pleasure as it heated up ready for what was about to come. With the limited time they had left she planned to keep him in her bed for as long as possible. Her father knew not to disturb them.

Allowing her hand to wonder down his body she grabbed his semi hard cock and started jerking on it, causing him to groan into her mouth and jerk his hips into her hand. Her other hand found his hair and pulled and tugged him closer to her as he pushed himself further into her so that they're chests where rubbing against each other as his hips jerked in time to the hand around his cock. His hand's weren't idle either. Balancing on one arm, with his fingers tangled in her hair and pulling her head back for a better angle, he found her pussy and was quick to slip his finger inside. Their wrists rubbed together as they prepared each other and they're movements got progressively erratic. Eventually Mina had enough and in a surprise move rolled them over so that she was on top and plunged down onto him. She paused as they both gasped at the sudden pleasure before she started rocking her hips, keeping him deep and squeezing her muscles around him. This time felt different. More desperate, she wanted to make sure he remembered her and she him.

She wouldn't realise for a few months how completely he would be staying with her.

* * *

They stayed in bed for most of the day. Sometimes just relaxing, other times continuing to see how many times they could make each other come. Mina was surprised Ned could even get it up anymore. When they finally did make it out of bed to eat they ended up having sex on almost every surface in her cabin. Anything that was sturdy enough, and some not, was used until they finally collapsed back into bed exhausted and fell asleep. So it was to the knocking on her door that woke them a few hours later and she dreaded answering it for she knew what was to come.

Opening her door she found her father looking at her through sympathetic eyes and she knew they where close to Seagard. Speaking quietly to her he said "We'll arrive in about an hour. It's time to say your goodbyes."

Nodding to her father she closed the door and started back to her bedroom, pushing down the lump in her throat. Pausing at the doors, she took the time to observe Ned where he still lay in the rumpled furs, tired from their activities. Making her way around the bed to his side she leant a knee on the bed and swung the other over his waist so she was straddling him. Leaning down she woke him from his doze with a light kiss to his lips and once she had his attention she said "We're nearly in Seagard." She watched his face for his reaction, and a thrill went through her when his face fell with disappointment. He looked up at her for what seemed like forever before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly, his mouth pressed against the side of her neck. Her skin tingled where his hot breath hit against her skin as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through his messed up hair. She waned to say yes he would, but she couldn't guarantee that and a part of her didn't know if she could handle seeing him again. To see what she couldn't have if he married this Tully girl. just as she was about to open her mouth to answer him, to tell him no he wouldn't, she felt a wave of magic rush through the cabin. Alert she looked around while still trying to act normal so as to not alert Ned, her eyes locked on to the previously empty bedside table. Sitting on it now was a medallion on a silver chain however she knew straight away the it would be no ordinary medallion. As if to confirm another wave of magic passed through her and on it she heard Calypso's whisper _"Give him the medallion, if he is ever in need while at sea, all he must do is say your name while holding it in his hand and you will always be able to find him. He will need it."_ Worried at what that could mean she leant over and picked it up Ned followed her actions with his eyes and looked on curious as she studied the medallion. It was expensive looking and on the medallion was a open chest with waves around it. From the way the chest sat in the picture you couldn't see what was inside the chest but she already knew. Her heart. She could feel the magic coming of the medallion and she looked at Ned as she lifted her arms up to slip the chain around his neck. He looked down at the medallion where it rested on his chest and asked her "Mina, what is this about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if told you. All you need to know is that as long as you wear this, if you are ever in trouble at sea again I will be able to find you." She could see he didn't understand so she decided to take a chance "Do you believe in magic?" He didn't scoff and deny it's existence straight away like she thought he would.

"There are those who have some gifts of magic, most believe them to be lies but I've seen a few things that could only be explained by magic. Are you telling me that you have such gifts?"

"In a way. They came with the captaincy of this ship. For this is no ordinary ship, it is a ferry" she paused here and watched him, dreading his reactions. "For the dead."

"For the dead?" he asked obviously not believing her and so she decided to tell him everything from the day Jack told her of Davy Jone's to the day she left Elizabeth standing on a beach with her heart to the minute she felt the call of the dead that lead her to Ned. She thought he took it all very well. He only stared into space for five minutes before swallowing hard and looking at her. "And this Calypso gave you this medallion to give to me, so you'd know if I needed help?" She nodded her head at him, wondering how he was really taking it all. He took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes and said

"That's a lot to take in but I'm sorry you had to go through all that." she gave him a small smile and said "We all just have to work with the hands that are dealt us, I can't change the past and just have to keep looking forward. If I wondered at what could of been I'd drive myself mad." she told him, hoping that she doesn't do exactly that where Ned is concerned.

Figuring they'd run out of time soon she got up of the bed and started to get dressed and said to him "We'll be arriving soon, it'd be best to be up on deck before we arrive encase we have any trouble docking. I myself can't step of the ship but my father can."

"How long do you have before you can go a shore again?" Ned asked her seeming genuailly curious as he started getting dressed himself.

"I had a day on shore, with my sister two years ago. Only eight years to go before my next one."

A strange look crossed Ned's face for a few seconds but he straightened it and continued getting dressed. Once they where both ready she lead the way out of her quarters onto the deck where her men where getting ready to bring the ship into port. Making their way up the steps she looked out onto the water and saw that they where about twenty minutes from landing. Enough time to get something to eat.

* * *

Her father already had food waiting for them and as she topped the steps she saw that the Lord's Reed and Manderly where already eating. She sat down in her chair and Ned settled down beside her. As the three Lords talked amongst themselves on their plans for once they where ashore, she watched the waves rolling as the ship progressed towards land. She watched as the fishing boats passed by, their sailors giving the Dutchman strange looks as they passed. As they followed the coast round they came upon the sight of the castle built on the side of the cliff and the large tower built on the nearby island the town sitting under the mountain was protected by a tall wall. The Dutchman was far to large to try and make it into the inner harbour so they made for the stone docks outside the walls.

She nodded at her father when he looked over at her and he gave the signal for the flags to be raised. One was her own with the same sigil as what was on the medallion that she gave to Ned but the other was the Direwolf of the Stark's. She hoped that if they flew the Direwolf that they wouldn't have any trouble when they came into dock. As they approached she was glad to hear no bell ringing.

As her crew scrambled about getting prepared to manoeuvre the large ship, the largest this dock had likely ever seen, into position she noticed that Ned had gone quite watching their progress she grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze and she got a squeeze of the hand and a slight quirk of the lips in return. The docks where now on the left of the ship and she could see the ropes being thrown in order to pull the ship in. They'd aimed for the solid stone pier instead of the smaller wooden ones but even it only stretched the length of half of the Dutchman, her aft sticking out the end slightly more than what Mina would of liked. The shout went up for the crew to throw several bags of sand on ropes over the side of the ship in order to protect her from smashing up against the wall. As the ship was pulled in tighter to the wall Mina could see several important looking individuals surrounded by guards making their way towards where the Dutchman had birthed.

Looking over at Ned she saw that he had spotted them as well as his eyes followed their progress as they made their way towards them. The man at the front of the party was a tall and lean man and from the distance Mia thought she could make out brown hair that was mixed with white from age. From her side she could hear Ned say "Lord Jason Mallister. He is Lord of Seagard and the head of House Mallister. Their sigil is the silver eagle on purple." Mina nodded her head, knowing he only explained for her benefit but it seemed he wasn't finished "His brother, Jeffory, rode with Brandon to Kings landing and was killed by Aerys. They are also one of the Tully's most loyal bannermen." Ahh, she got it. If meeting Lord Mallister, don't let on to what they had been doing for the last few days. Looking at Reed and Manderly she could tell that they had got the hint as well.

Sitting forward in her seat slightly she leaned In towards Ned and said " The Dutchman needs supplies, so we'll be stocking up here. Meaning we'll be here until morning at least. Father will be going in my stead so as far as anyone in Seagard is aware he is the Captain of the Dutchman." she made sure the other two lords sitting at the table could hear what she said here, and while they looked confused as to why they nodded their agreement. It was something they always did when supplying in unknown places. Male captains where always taken more seriously than female, plus it helped that her father was able to go to them rather than making them come to her.

When the gangplank was set Ned stood to make his way of the ship, her father joining him with Lord Reed and Manderly. The other Northerners where waiting on the lower deck when they descended the stairs and fell In behind them as they made their way of the ship. Mina watched from her platform as they meet Lord Mallister who seemed relieved to see Ned and spent a few moments talking to him before Ned seemed to introduce her father. Not long after her father headed back to the ship and ordered for the Ironborn to be brought up and proceeded to hand them over to the Mallister guards. They then headed back towards the city, the guards leading the way, with Ned and her father talking with Lord Mallister. Watching them Mina hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw Ned.

Once they where out of sight Mina made herself turn away and set about giving out orders for her crew to get the space for supplies organised. She also set up watches, she wanted to know if anyone tried to approach the Dutchman. It wouldn't be the first time an opportunist had tried to slip aboard. When everything was in order she retreated to her quarters again to await her father's return.


End file.
